Isaiah and Shred's Adventures! Ep.2-Invasion!
Isaiah: Well, now that's out of the way... *goes to sleep* Eva: I:(...I'am out. *Leaves house* Devin: NOPE. *blocks Eva* Eva:Ah who are you how did you get in the house and WHY NOT! Devin: I'm locking down this house so nothing can stop me from ruling mobius! Eva:Ok I wanted to watch TV anyway >:) Devin:.... *locks the house down* Eva:Isaiah Wake up. Isaiah: What? Eva:Some weird guy came in and said he is taking over. Isaiah: TAKE COVER! *Falls onto the floor* Axel:? Isaiah: Some n00b locked us down in our own house! BROCOLI! (The defense explodes) Eva:?*Teleports out* Axel:O.O Why didn't I think of that! Shred: Because you didn't. \ Axel:*Teleports out* Shred And Isaiah: *teleports out* Eva:That guy was stupid. Axel:What about BROCOLI! Devin:WUTSHUSAI? *slaps Eva* Isaiah: Brocoli destroys any defense. Eva:...Petty. Isaiah:*humps Eva's leg* OH SHIT! THAT BOI'S CONTROLLIN ME Devin: YUP Eva:Eww CHAOS-- Axel:No don't bUT i THINK HE LIKE'S YOU >:) Eva:Oh Forget This CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS... Isaiah:*breaks out of it and slaps the FUCK NIGGERHEAD outta Axel* Dude, that's Eva the Hedgegoose. Not Vegas the Fox Hybrid. Axel:I was talking about Devon *Walks off* Eva:YEAH IA'M FREE *Punches Devon* Devin: NIGGERSHIT BLAST! *Fires one at each of them* Eva:Oh crap! Isaiah: OH SHIZNIP!! *blasts a KAKARAT BALST at him* Eva:...O.O Well it countered but he is probably still up and ready to troll us. Devin: AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHUUUUUHHHHH. Nope. SOLAR KAMEHAMEHA!!! *fires one at him* Isaiah:OH SHIZZZZZZZZZ *nearly gets wasted* Axel:*Turns around*OMGz! Eva:Troll. Doldier (Devin Soldier): Hmm. Weaklings, Yes? Axel:No derp face you are the weakling.Your a solider there are like 2 trillion more of you. Doldier:*kiks Axel into the house* You were saying? Axel:I was saying that barely hurt....KICK HIS ASS! *Uses Chaos Arrow* Doldier: *jumps* Shred: OH, THE HORROR! *goes super, picks up Doldier, spins him around, and throws him into a building site* Eva:*After it hits the Wall she teleports and snaps its neck* Doldier: *plucks himself and he is restored to full power* NOW... WITNESS THE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE DOLDIER! *powers up to Hell's Unleashed Doldier* Hm hm hm... *picks Eva up, and sends her into the three* Isaiah: AAAAAAHHHHHH! Eva:*Smashes into them inturn smashes them into the wall* Isaiah:*flat into the ground* LOSE SOME BUTT! Devin: Hmph. You want me to die, you'll have to lose your friend... *points to Isaiah* Axrel:Oh yeah an alter ego iif we kill Zaya or Devin the other one dies...I got it! Zaya kill you self with Eva's blade*Throws Blade*There are like Twelve thousand ways to revive you without Devin. Eva:I'll destract Devin*Walks up to him. Isaiah:*stabs himself in the chest* Eva: D; Axel:I didn't think he'd do it. Eva:*Smashes Devin in the stomach*AND THATS FOR MAKING HIM HUMP MAH LEG YA PERV! Devin:*starts to dissapear until he is gone* Dolider:*his nega-spirits leave him* (His name is Bruce The Lion) Bruce: Hey... Thanks for saving me from his control. *runs off* Eva:Thats was odd...How about we go find the Emeralds and Vegas Fox to ressurect him. Axel:Sure. Shred:..Eh, why bother? Vegas doesn't even LIKE Isaiah. Plus, she goes out with Sonic and Silver! What a slut... Axel:Then lets find another girl... Eva:*Telports away* Axel:Ok then a DIFFERENT girl. Shred: Isaiah doesn't like Eva like that... Axel:Ok I got something lets clone her! Shred:...Why? Axel:Ok screw this lets et some Dragon Balls. Shred: Fine. (Should I end this and continue it to the next episode or go on?) (Yeah Next Episode) Category:Episodes